Imperial Forgeworks
Imperial Forgeworks (IFOR) along with the Terran Engineering Union (TENGU) has been one of the two main suppliers of military vessels to the Empire since it's formation out of the now-dead Systems Alliance. Imperial Forgeworks is unique in that it never sells its vessels on the open market or to foreign interests, and all IFOR vessels are currently in use by the Imperial Navy, Imperial Defense Forces, or members of the Empire's Nobility. History Immediately following the fall of the Systems Alliance, the Empire consolidated numerous private and government-owned shipbuilding enterprises into a single nationalized entity. Imperial Forgeworks, as it was named, consisted of the best naval construction firms in human space at the time. Only those companies controlled by labor unions or operated as co-ops were left untouched - these later formed TENGU under a single cooperative Union. The day of it's formation, IFOR immediately became the largest and most profitable constructor of spacecraft in human territory. Combining former competitors such as Core Galactic Systems (armor specialists), Rubicon StarDrive (engine specialists), Logos Array (shield development specialists), and Hailfire Bolt Line (laser and tachyon emitter specialists), IFOR gained numerous advantages as it could now produce vessels which were not simply remarkable in one or two areas of expertise, but many. The untouched Union shipyards were forced to unite simply to survive in the wake of such a powerful corporate competitor. Imperial Forgeworks was settled on the planet Forge in the Anvil system of human space, a massive terrestrial planet with crushing gravity, whose crust and mantle are almost completely comprised of precious minerals for the construction of spacecraft. Most notably, a material found nowhere else which acts as a light but resilient armor for spacecraft that shines a golden hue, which gives IFOR vessels their trademark sheen. Forge is also surrounded by thousands of orbital yards and docks which form an actual artificial ring around the planet, which is one of the most impressive technological achievements of humanity thus far, and provides an example of the military and economic might of the relatively young species. IFOR has earned a reputation as a predatory company in it's short lifetime. Aside from the dissolution and absorption of the numerous shipbuilders mentioned, IFOR is famous for buying up new competition, often under secret subsidiary firms. It is also a member of several commercial and trade groups, and is an influential voice when economic policies are discussed. Imperial Forgeworks was also a signatory member in the founding of the Corporate Sector of Empire space, and for an investment of Φ50,000,000,000,000,000 (fifty-quadrillion aurum) it received the status of founding sponsor, giving it access to advertise and sell products in the Corporate Sector, as well as extremely discounted prices for bulk goods and raw materials. Forge Traffic Control Forge Traffic Control is a highly-organized system run by IFOR that both reduces the number of ships traveling in the Anvil system, and increases security by a vast degree. The system is based on the concept of staging areas. Three stations, each dozens of kilometers in size, are positioned far outside the Anvil system proper and the shipyards that surround it. Each of the three ports is assigned a role. The Tong Passenger Port handles all civilian travel to and from the Anvil system. Hammer Freight Port manages the flow of goods and material into and out of the system. Flame Imperial Transfer Port is a staging area for all military operations in the system, as well as for deliveries of warships. Each port is accessible by only four other systems, two inbound and two out. All information on the systems which can access the Flame Port are classified. Once in system, all traffic to and from the four ports was controlled by Forge Central Authority, though during combat situations, the massive defense fleet can take command of traffic control. Ships inside the system are sent to a number of nav points, and then routed to their final destination in the system. Products Industrial Ships Mining Vessels *Isis Mining Barge Mobile Refineries * Line Ships Corvettes * Frigates *Harbinger Frigate *Prophecy Assault Frigate *Punisher Strike Frigate Destroyers * Capital Ships Cruisers * Battleships * Carriers * Titans * Category:Imperial Forgeworks Category:Companies Category:Empire Category:Imperial Navy Category:Ships